1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card type integrated circuit in the size of a name card which can be used by connecting it to a personal computer, a printer, etc. and stores various memory contents, and a connector used for the integrated circuit.
2. Background Information
A card type integrated circuit comprises a substrate loaded with circuit devices, a frame, a cover, etc. that are assembled into a solid body, so-called an IC card (Integrated Circuit Card). Since the card type integrated circuit can be provided with various functions by selecting the circuit devices loaded thereon and is easily carried, with expectations for wide application, the integrated circuit has already been put to practical use in every field of the industry.
When the card type integrated circuit been with a large storage capacity in which programs and data for electronic equipment are stored is connected to the electronic equipment through connectors, it becomes possible, for example, to add new functions to the electronic equipment or to store various types of fonts in the memory to cause a printer to select a desired font for printing.
Structures of a card type integrated circuit and a connector to be electrically connected to the card type integrated circuit such as described above have been proposed. For example, there is a disclosure in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 125686/1989.
In the card type integrated circuit, a terminal section to be electrically connected to a connector is arranged on the end portion of a substrate, while circuit devices, such as a memory, etc. are loaded on the center portion thereof. On the rear face of the substrate, there is arranged a frame for reinforcing the substrate and the circuit devices. The circuit devices are housed in a recess hole provided on the frame. On the back of the frame there is provided a back cover. The surface of the substrate, except the terminal section, is coated with an insulating film. Further, on the film coated surface there is provided a metallic surface cover.
On the other hand, in the connector a guide section for inserting the card type integrated circuit and a housing section are integrally formed. In the housing section there are arranged contact pins in a position associated with terminals of the card type integrated circuit. On the guide section there is provided a guide protrusion. When the card type integrated circuit is inserted into the connector receiving sections provided on both end portions of the surface cover of the card type integrated circuit, with a leaf spring interposed therebetween, are pushed upward by the guide protrusion. Thereby, the surface cover is pushed upward to expose the terminal section of the substrate so that the contact pins on the connector contact the terminal section. In this way, electrical connection between the card type integrated circuit and the connector is completed.
A card type integrated circuit and a connector connected to the card type integrated circuit, such as described above, have been developed in two types; a ROM type card and a RAM type card. These are divided into an 8-bit system I/O bus type the and 16-bit system I/O bus depending on the configuration of a control section of the main body which uses the card type integrated circuit.
In a general card type integrated circuit employing an online bus system, there is provided an interface connector, i.e. a two-piece connector, for connecting equipment on the side to be connected to the card type integrated circuit and a data processor. Connected to the interface connector are memory chips, such as a RAM, a one-time PROM, a mask ROM, etc.
In such an online bus system, the card type integrated circuit is provided with 34 terminals arrayed in an 8-bit system card or 56 terminals arrayed in a 16-bit system card. The 8-bit system card uses a connector having 34 poles in a single row pin, while the 16-bit system card requires a connector having 68 poles in a double row pin. Therefore, there is no compatibility between the different cards.
Consequently, in addition to a connector used for the 8-bit system card, another connector to be used for the 16-bit system card is needed in the same equipment, which has given rise to a problem of a remarkable increase in the cost.